More for Hope
by La'Fae Villiers
Summary: Oh dear lord, I've made Hope a whore. xD Basically Hope decides to rebel and take more than he's allowed. Hope/Snow Hope/Noel Hope/Alyssa. Should be drama filled and interesting. M for sexual content and language and Yaoi.
1. Crazy Ideas

**I figured I would write a little something based off of FFXIII-2, since I've only been writing for FFXIII, and I now realize that not all of my stories could actually take place with the new timeline. Nevertheless, here's some experimentation.**

Hope wakes up in a cold sweat. He's alone in his room, he checks his clock. Four AM. The year is 10 AF and Hope is 24. He glances across the room of his Academia authorized temporary living quarters at Alyssa Zaidelle. Everyone could tell that she liked him, it didn't escape his notice. And everyone also wondered how he put up with her. She's annoying and clingy and all too desperate. But amongst all that, he found himself taking a liking to her. She reminded him of Vanille. She was happy and almost whimsical, and it made him miss his old friend all the more.

Yet she isn't the reason Hope woke up so suddenly. He had had a dream. He should expect himself to dream of Alyssa, since he was almost certain that they would end up together, yet his dream consisted of someone he could have never anticipated.

Snow had been supporting himself over Hope's body. His blonde hair was brushing Hope's pale skin. All Hope could remember about him was how much he wanted Snow.

"Dammit, that's so messed up." Hope rubs his eyes and slowly climbs out of bed. He hadn't seen Snow for years, why was he dreaming of him now? Hope carefully opens the door, letting his blonde assistant sleep soundly. He walks down the hall to his open and flowy office. He sits down and studies his research. "There has to be something I can do."

Hope's mind wanders more and the words on his papers seem to blur. His vision gives way and allows him to think of his dream again. Snow is over him, leaning down to him. Kissing him. Hope snaps his eyes open and shuns the thoughts that plague him. The fantasies that make no sense. Drowsiness slips in again and fades his vision. He sees Snow again, but there's something different about him this time. His hair is brown and he's slimmer. It takes Hope a moment to recognize the face of Noel, the man he'd met along with Serah a few days prior. He's too tired to open his eyes, so his mind wanders.

His thoughts lead him to a different time, where he's happy with Snow. Then to a future that consist of only Noel and himself. The two fantasies battle one another so fiercely, Hope is jutted awake again.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Knock knock." Alyssa is at the door, with a confused look on her pretty face. She isn't pretty the way Serah is, but her look is different and unique. It makes his heart ache with memories of someone similar. "Are you okay?"

"No, not at all." Hope buries his face in his hands, not wanting to think anymore. Snow and him just seem right, but Serah is in the picture too. Noel is new and mysterious, someone he wants to discover. Yet Alyssa is here, easy, and reminds him so much of how much he cared for Vanille it's crazy. A distant dwelling thought blinks in his mind, the question of 'Why can't I have them all?' Hope doesn't know how to process this entirely, but he doesn't dismiss it either.

Maybe he can have all he wants. And maybe he can make it work. He could pull it off; he's smart enough, right? It could be an experiment. And what's an experiment without a little risk? Something in Hope's mind switches. He's going to do things he'll regret, he realizes. And most of all, he's going to enjoy it.

"Can you come here for a second, Alyssa?" Hope beckons to her with two fingers. What happened that night changed Hope Estheim forever. His mind was a blur, temptation took over. He longed for everything he knew he couldn't have. He made up his mind that he would have Snow, just because he was off limits. He would explore Noel, just because he wanted to. He would steal Alyssa's heart, just for the sake of having it. It was a very un-Hope-like idea, but maybe he could pull it off. And that alone made him want to rebel.

Interoffice sex is frowned upon, but there were never any frowns when it took place. And Alyssa definitely wasn't upset with the fact that it occurred, even if it was on a cluttered desk.

**I have an interesting idea with this story, but I don't know if I should continue. What do you think of Hope/Alyssa+Snow+Noel? **


	2. Run With It

**I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I will continue this, though I only have a mild idea of where this is going. So please enjoy this next installment of the story.**

Hope sits at the kitchen table sipping coffee. It's bland and he doesn't seem to care. He looks around the kitchen and notes that it's not really a kitchen at all. It's a low budget dining area with a stove and a fridge. The counter space is minimal and the table is just a few end tables pushed together, surrounded by mismatched chairs. He takes another anticlimactic sip before Alyssa comes into the room, dressed in one of Hope's shirts and his boxers that he shed in haste last night. She sits on a tacky orange chair opposite him and tries to flatten her blonde hair while rubbing her eyes. They're up late and almost all of their co-workers are out and patrolling or researching or whatever else they do daily.

Alyssa smiles at him before using her arms against the table to stand up. She walks kind of awkwardly to the coffee pot that Hope left on the counter just in case she wanted some. He looks into his dark liquid and sees a distorted image of himself, light hair and light eyes. He sets the cup down and sees himself ripple. _I guess I am kind of distorted now._ He looks up as Alyssa sits down gingerly and takes her first swig of displeasing coffee. Her face reflects how pleasurable the experience is. Hope remembers how she walked.

"Are you…okay?" He raises his eyebrows, trying to hint at what he means without fully saying it.

"What?" She says in her high pitched voice, truly bewildered. Hope shifts in his chair, still warming up to his new goal and what it entails.

"Uh, your walk…" He inches. She gives him another confused look before catching on.

"Oh! Yeah, it's nothing. It's just new for me." She shrugs and looks down at her coffee, already regretting the next sip she's planning in her mind.

"What, walking?" He laughs a bit despite his nervousness. She smiles and looks up at him.

"No, not that." Her smile is hiding something else. Hope stares at her a moment before leaning back in shock.

"You were a virgin." He states more than asks. She nods. Hope brings and hand to his forehead. "Oh my god."

"No no!" She gets up, abandoning her coffee and rushing to his side. "Don't feel bad, I'm happy that you were my first. Really." He stares down at his now clasped hands, mulling it over. He feels her soft fingers on the morning stubble of his chin. She tilts his head toward her and kisses his lip softly. He's hesitant, but quickly gets into the fact that he'll be doing this a lot more lately.

He presses his lips harder to hers and she lowers herself onto his lap, straddling him. He pries her warm lips open with his tongue and slips it in its depths. Her hand is now cupping the back of his neck and she digs her hips into his. Hey wraps his arms around her thighs and picks her up as he stands. He sets her on the table, her legs still around his hips, as their kissing intensifies. He begins to suck on her neck in small bites as his hand trails under her shirt and cups her breast. She begins to unbutton his shirt as he slips his fingers under the elastic waistband of the boxers she's wearing.

"Mr. Estheim, are you awake?" A voice from the next room over. Someone just walked into the building. Hope steps back from Alyssa quickly and buttons his shirt, adjusting it to cover himself and hide the obvious evidence of his encounter with Alyssa. Alyssa closes her shirt and runs out of the room quickly. Hope sits down and tries to compose himself before the man walks into the room.

It's one of the researchers that works under Hope's supervision. His name is… _Oh god, what's his name? _He tries to look stern and in charge as Mr. Something or Other enters the room.

"Sir, we've got it."

"Got what?" Hope leans forward a bit, genuinely interested.

"We figured out the time gate. We can navigate through time now." The man is excited, as is Hope. This is the breakthrough they've been waiting for. A thought occurs to Hope.

"Who else have you told? Who knows about this?"

"I just figured it out. I've only told you. Why?" The man's excitement wears thin to suspicion.

"We should test it." Hope states clearly, having remembered from Noel where Snow was in time.

"Sir, shouldn't we share the news?" Mr. Whatever asks. Hope gets up and saunters over to his side.

"Well we don't want to reveal this without confirmation, do we?" He puts a hand on the brunette man's shoulder.

"Who would test it?" He asks, not sure of what's going on.

"Well," Hope begins, looking off into the distance for effect. "I will risk myself for science." The man looks at him, slack jawed.

"You would do that?"

"My determination is unfathomable." Hope says, looking deep into the man's eyes. The man nods, still in shock. "Tell no one, and meet me near the time gate tonight. Find a way to get everyone away from the gate, okay?"

"How, sir?" The man is visibly shaken with the thought of doing something so out of line.

"Find a way." Hope says sweetly. "I'm counting on you. I have faith." Mr. Unmemorable smiles giddily and runs out the door, pumped up on the rebellion that he's about to commit.

"Is he gone?" Alyssa says, poking her head around the wall surrounding the kitchen.

"Yeah." Hope smirks, a spark in his eyes. "Now, where were we?" Alyssa rushes over to him and kisses him, the pent up hormones in her body finally being satisfied. They're on the table in seconds, finishing what they started.

The night is cold and stale, but the nameless man had cleared the area surrounding the Time Gate as he was asked.

"We only have a few minutes, sir." Hope nodded towards the man's words. _I'm beginning to like this guy._ Hope smiles a bit to himself before joining the man beside the gate. "Take this." He holds out a crystal type item. It's unlike the ones that Alyssa and him had tried before that didn't work. This one looked to be part machine. "And this."

"What are these?" Hope examines them closely.

"It's kind of complicated." The man scratches the back of his neck. "Basically one will get you there, and one will get you back."

"Oh." Hope says simply. He tucks one in his pocket.

"Sir?"

"Hm?"

"Where exactly are you headed?" Hope takes a moment to consider his question.

"300 AF, Sunleth Waterscape." He glances over at the man's confused face before adding. "I need to confer with an old colleague." The man nods, unsure of what he's agreeing to before he shows Hope how to use the devices.

"Are you ready?" Hope takes a deep breath, scared and excited at the same time. His research has resulted in unlocking the secrets to time travel. And time travel will help him get what he wants. He nods to the man and activates the time gate. He's floating through ruins in seconds, mind set on his goal.

He sees a swirling light and feels himself being launched. Colors nearly blind him as his body feels almost stretched by the experience. _Is this how it is for Serah and Noel?_ Hope flies through the fresh air and lands hard on grass. The breath is knocked out of him as he struggles to his knees. He opens his eyes and looks around. There are trees and flowers and a bright blue sky, an image that he hasn't seen in so long. He made it, he actually successfully traveled through time!

"Hope?" A voice from his left. Hope swivels around, a bright smile on his face from his accomplishment. He suddenly realizes who has called his name.

"Snow?" He answers. Snow takes a hesitant step forward, confusion settles on his tan brow.

"How did you…" He stands still for a moment. "Damn, you've grown." Hope smiles, feeling the sunlight soaking into his skin.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you." He says exasperatedly. He studies the 6 foot 7 inch man from foot to head and back again, imagining what he's hiding underneath all those clothes.

"Same. It's been rough here." Snow smirks. Hope dismisses his dirty thoughts before climbing to his feet. He doesn't know what's changed about himself, but he's starting to get the hang of it.

"I bet it has." Hope replies. "Maybe I can help you with that."

**So, there it is! Tell me what you think! Where do you think this will lead? Hmmm.**


	3. One Down

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying this devious Hope as much as I am!**

Snow walks forward and helps Hope to his feet. Hope has the sudden urge to throw up, but resists. His insides feel as if they've been put through a blender. He grimaces and grabs his stomach.

"Are you okay? You had a kind of hard landing." Snow puts his hand on Hope's back.

"Ugh, you saw that?" Hope's grimace turns sheepish as he stands up straight, hearing his back crack. He sighs in relief, though his stomach still feels woozy. Hope suddenly becomes very aware of Snow's eyes on him. He decides to make his first move.

"How long have you been here?" Hope asks, trying to ease into comfortable conversation. He watches as Snow's broad shoulders relax and he scratches his no longer bandana'd head.

"Uh, I've lost count I guess." He runs his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Alone, eh?" Hope questions.

"Yeah, I guess it's been lonely. I've seen Serah and Noel once though." Snow wanders to a shaded part of grass and sits down. Hope follows suit.

"How are you and Serah?" Hope smiles, hiding how much he hates the idea of him being tied to her. But something in his mind flickers. _Maybe cheating could be interesting too._ "Set the date yet?"

"Haha, uh. No. Things have, I don't know, changed." He answers, a nervous slanted smile on his face.

"In a bad way?"

"I'm not sure. I'm really not the best at communication." Snow rests his elbows on his knees. "I'm more of a physical being." He laughs a bit and Hope joins him, raising his light eyebrows in amusement as he responds.

"I finally know what that's like."

"What?"

"Being regularly physical." Hope answers calmly. Snow gives him that feral grin and pats him on the back.

"Sex is great, am I right?" Snow laughs, knowing the answer already. Hope couldn't argue. He switches gears.

"Bet you haven't had it in a while." Hope looks off at the green grass and the vibrant flowers, breathing in the warm air around him. He feels Snow's eyes on him, questioning him.

"No, I guess not. Honestly, it's driving me a bit insane." Snow grins nervously. "When Serah and Noel visited, I actually considered Noel if Serah didn't want to. Sad, right?" He jokes. Hope looks at him, sea green eyes focusing hard on Snow.

"Well why didn't you?" Hope asks simply. Snow begins to laugh and then realizes that Hope is serious.

"Well, I mean, I'm with Serah."

"Are you though?"

"Yeah, I think." He looks down at his gloved hands, tan brow furrowed in confusion. "You think I should have gone for it? It just feels so wrong, you know? To even consider something like that. To hurt her." Hope looks at Snow, seeing how distraught he is over just the thought of it. Something tugs at Hope's heart. Regret? Guilt? Fear? He starts to question his intentions.

"What if it helps you stay with her?" Hope doesn't know why he said it, but it surely got Snow's attention.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Snow's blue eyes search his face, trying to make sense of the changed man before him.

"Well a man can only be deprived of this kind of thing for so long, right? You need some release in order to be calm. If you're angry all the time, you could hurt her like that."

"I would never lay a hand on her."

"Lack of sexual activity can seriously affect sanity." Hope states, totally making this statistic up on the spot. His guilt starts to fade as Snow looks down, processing this information.

"Seriously?" Snow looks at Hope, seriously concerned. Hope nods solemnly.

"Take it from me, I was kind of…a loser when I was a kid. I can see how it drives you nuts." Hope looks down and smirks. Snow nods.

"But I don't think I" Snow starts before Hope cuts him off.

"Then don't think. Just do it, and don't tell." Hope looks at Snow, feeling how close he is, imagining all that he could be doing with him. Throwing him on the grass and ravaging him, biting his neck and collarbones, exploring every inch of him. He blinks and comes back to reality.

"I'm…" Snow tries to put on his heroic face and look at Hope with meaning. "What should I do?"

Hope wastes no time and leans forward to kiss Snow, feeling how wrong it is. Snow objects initially, no doubt thinking of how he isn't gay and how this is just terrible. But then something changes, like a switch in his mind. He starts to kiss him back, to Hope's great relief and surprise. He would feel really awful if this hadn't worked. Could he ever face him again if this went sour?

Snow forces Hope to the soft cool grass and kisses him fiercely, his eyes squeezed shut as if he didn't want to see who he was doing this with. Hope didn't mind. Hope starts to tug at the shirt covering Snow's solid body and it's eventually shed. Hope trails his mouth from the stubble on Snow's jaw to the thick tanned neck to the edge of his collarbones. He nips and licks and all over enjoys every second that Snow is supported above him. Snow seems to reach his limit of teasing and takes Hope by his wrists and pins him to the ground. He starts to kiss him again, daring tongue running along Hope's teeth, feeling the ridges and curves. He grinds his hips onto Hope's legs and Hope presses his now naked chest to Snow's, relishing the moment. Snow breaks the kiss and takes large and hungry bits of Hope's neck, really getting into it.

Hope feels Snow release a wrist and he takes the opportunity to snake his nimble fingers down to his pant line. He swiftly relieves Snow of his baggy pants and seconds later Hope feels his own pants being torn off and Snow forcing himself into him. Snow looks right into Hope's eyes and grins. Hope bites his lip and grabs Snow's neck, forcing him into another kiss as he makes his first thrust. The feeling is completely new and foreign to Hope, but he can't help but enjoy it. Probably more than he rightfully should. Snow thrusts again, more forcefully this time, and Hope lets out a throaty moan into Snow's mouth.

He feels Snow smile as his strong arm wraps around Hope's waist and forces him down onto him. Hard. Hope has to bite back a scream of pleasure as he digs his nails deep into the skin of Snow's wide and well-muscled back. Is this how he is with Serah? Is this how intense he really is? The thought that this treatment might be exclusive to him only excites Hope more. Hope bites Snow's neck again and they continue their actions for what seems like hours.

Sweat drips to the ground. Hope smiles between gasps.

**So, yeah. This is only my second attempt at anything yaoi, so please, be gentle in your reviews. I don't think I'm that good at sexual scenes, especially guy on guy. But hey, if the story calls for such a thing. So tell me what you think will happen next! How did you like the chapter?**


End file.
